1. Field of Invention
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a ring oscillator and a method of arranging a ring oscillator. Particularly, various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of arranging a ring oscillator for matching duty ratios of clock signals generated by the ring oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductors, more specifically, memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. In the volatile memory devices, data is not retained when power is removed from the volatile memory devices. However, in the nonvolatile memory devices, data is retained when power is removed from the nonvolatile memory devices. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices are a read only memory (ROM), an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), and the like. The structure and operation of a flash memory device introduced as a flash EEPROM are different from those of typical EEPROMs.
Various semiconductors such as a flash memory device may perform an electric erase operation in units of blocks and perform a program operation in units of bits.
A semiconductor device may receive data for a program operation and transmit read data. Also, a semiconductor device may include a ring oscillator therein so as to receive and transmit data at high speed. Thus, there is a need for accurately matching the duty ratios of a ring oscillator so as to perform a high-speed data input/output operation.